翻譯Time and Time Again By SuishouTenshi
by Ningyn
Summary: 授權翻譯自SuishouTenshi大人的“Time and Time Again”。Harry is getting married tomorrow. Draco punishes him tonight. A Malfoy in love is a possessive Malfoy.


**短篇翻譯****Time and Time Again- By SuishouTenshi**

Time and Time Again - By SuishouTenshi

Warning:  
Slash of the Draco/Harry type. Rated R for mild sex and cursing. Don't like, don't read, just don't flame. That's my policy.  
The first half is written in Draco's POV, the second half in Ginny's POV. It's a very short one-shot, written because I'm very upset at this guy and need to vent.

宁：练习英文ing我很无聊然后相交点上不去，所以过来发很久以前就存在的东西。

他站在這裡，依然是一席鴿尾式的麻瓜燕尾服，烏黑的秀髮，毋庸置疑，已被Granger新發明的咒語馴服，圓框眼鏡也在一整天嚴苛的工作後被修復一新。我打賭他們仍然不相信----他的上司會讓他照常工作。當然，他總是Shaklebolt的最愛,而那傢伙給了他一星期的休假！但我們不打算讓**他們**知道。

不，他今天沒有工作，他跟我在一起。昨天，跟我在一起；前天，跟我在一起。我，我，我，都是我！但明天，將不再是我。明天，他不會和我一起走過教堂的長廊。不，不是我，永遠不是我。

我想他今晚不會出現了，我在我倆常用的那閒屋裏等候着，但我不期待他會出現。

鐘聲響了11下，在低語開鎖咒之前他敲了四次門。

橡木門在一聲刺耳的吱響中開啓了，他畏縮的身影伴隨着那聲響出現。但我仍然一動也不動坐在窗臺的位置上，靜靜等著直到他走向我。

"Draco..."

他怎麽敢如此充滿情感地低語着我的名字的，如此渴求，仿佛他真的需要我，好像他仍然渴望我！但我仍然投降了。我的名字屬於他，我的心屬於他，我的靈魂屬於他。

"看著我… Draco..."

他的願望是我的命令，我擡起頭，凝視着他那雙稱之爲眼睛的寶石。他看起來如此孤獨無助！你怎麽能相信那怯懦！

"Dra..."

"有一個愉快的預演晚宴， Potter?"

怎麽？他能期望我說什麽？他和我在一起度過了一整天，一整個晚上，在床上！然後在六點，他該死的為了他的婚禮預演晚宴而離開。五個小時之後，他該死的再度回到這裡，可能期待一次性愛。當明天，他將和那該死的Ginerva Weasley走過婚禮的長廊。

我應該說什麽？

"Draco, 別這樣…"

噢，多麽無辜！

"你先開始的, Potter!"我跳下窗臺並將他往後推，逼近他，他與他應有的英雄舉止非常不符的後退了。

"你是那不敢從壁櫥裏出來的人！你是那不想令他該死的朋友失望的人！你是那應該和該死的Ginerva Weasley求婚的人！你是那在該死的五個小時以前向我提出分手的人！！！爲什麽，爲什麽你又回來了，Potter！"

我大吼，Harry退縮了一下。然後，我開始意識到我可能也需要一副眼鏡，因爲我的視線變得異常模糊…和濕潤…

他溫柔舉起一只手撫摸着我的臉，但我避開了。我不能讓他觸碰我，不是現在，不是在我正試著繼續對他生氣的時候。

"Draco..我是來道歉的，我不想要將這個留在我們兩個之間.. 出席明天的慶祝，做我的客人，拜托…"

我爲了他，我放棄了我的姓氏，我的財產，我的驕傲，我的家族，我的未來，全為了他！而天知道他給了我什麽？！一張通往世紀婚禮的VIP門票！

Well, fuck you, Potter. 我不會在多年的追尋之後放棄你——在這些年，你從我膀臂中醒來之後。再沒有人比我更貼近你。你有沒有想過你對我做了什麽？在你之後，你要我如何接受其他人！

Fuck you too, Weasley. 你永遠無法擁有他, 你聽見我說什麽了嗎！你永遠無法擁有Harry的心，他的靈魂，尤其是他的身體。永-遠-不！他是我的，他的每一部份都屬於我，我，且只能是我。24小時之後，當他第一次佔有你，他的眼睛中沒有你，沒有，我才是他想著的那個人。對此，我非常確定。

你永遠無法擁有他，你永遠無法擁有那——本就應該屬於我的人。

我的！

野獸般的低吼，我將他壓倒在我前方的大床上，五年來，我們共享的。他跌躺着，詫異的喘氣。

他試圖掙扎，通常，他都會成功的。但不是今天。今天，由我掌控。今天，他高大了的身材無法給他提供任何幫助。當然，當我覆上他的唇時，他停止了掙扎。令人期望的是，Harry總是一個容易受影響的人。

我一次又一次的品嘗他，侵入他熟悉的甜美的嘴唇，熔化，呻吟，接受。他嚐起來像昂貴的香檳，開胃菜，和女人的香水。

我狠狠的咬了他的嘴唇，足以流出鮮血及疼痛的喘息。與欲望無關，只爲了痛楚，鮮血，為了當他公開的向那女鼬鼠求婚時我獨自醒來的早晨。

我要將Ginny Weasley 的氣息從我的Harry身上除掉，我的舌強行侵入他的口腔，不留一絲空隙，在每一處標上屬於我的記印。

他完全的投降，臣服于這扭曲的性愛。銷魂音調的甜美呻吟像是我耳邊盛大的交響樂，我確定他永遠不會為他明早將結婚的女孩演奏。任何關於他的一切都是屬於我的。

沒有分離，我將他的禮服撕成碎片，不在乎我剛剛摧毀了一件完美的衣服。他也沒有抗議，因爲他正忙於將我的套頭衫脫下。

但接下來我僵住了。

在那裏，那烙印在他第四根指頭冰冷的金屬環。它輕微的刷過我赤裸的後背，輕微，但足以燃燒。我迅速的停止了親吻，握住他的手。

Harry看起來微微的恐懼，當我將那該死的訂婚戒指從他手指上扯下並把它扔向牆壁。

"嘿…那是..."

我打斷了他，因爲我又再一次壓上他，品嘗、啃咬、吸吮、索取、撕裂，但不是愛，不，不是愛，不是今晚。今天只爲了傷害，我只想傷害他！

他再一次的反擊，他的意識又一次回到他身上，而我已失去理智。他推開我的胸膛，而我將他的手腕固定在他的頭頂。他用他的膝蓋踢我，而我將他的雙腿緊緊的固定在我的之間。他扭動他的臀部, 而我狠狠的進入了他。

然後，他不再抵抗。

接下來的三個小時裏是惱怒的性，這不是做愛,因爲這一刻我不愛他。我沒有使用潤滑劑、咒語。我一遍又一遍的侵入他，直到他哭著解放。即使如此，我傷害他，增加痛苦的樂趣。悲哀的卻是，我知道他喜歡。

我確信他喊我的名字，**time and time again**。我確信他未來的妻子已經從他腦海裏完全抹去，那個我厭惡的臭鼬，那個不應該和他在一起的女孩。我確信幾小時之後，走過長廊時，他將痛苦的移動，那痛苦將提醒他他屬於誰。我確信當他進入Ginny Weasley的時候，視線裏她的血液將讓他想起我在他唇上刻划下的緋紅色液體。我確信他將後悔曾經讓我走，後悔對那女孩呈獻那天殺的戒指。  
某寧：爲啥作者喜歡寫Harry跟Ginny的初夜…  
某霜:這就是作者的惡趣味…

"**DRACO——**!" 他尖叫, 而我知道他是屬於我的，現在，以及永遠。

我沒有停留，在他崩潰之後。我抓起我的衣服離開。我不打算擁著他，或是被他擁著。我不打算溫柔的親吻他並在他從過去的噩夢中驚醒時安慰他。不是這一次。

但我知道我將會出現在他七個小時候的婚禮，再一次的提醒他他行為的後果。我將當著Ginny Weasley的面嘲弄她，告訴她誰是才Harry的真愛。我將擁有他。讓Weasley啜泣，讓她的心像寡婦般死去當她的丈夫仍好好的活著。她從不應該拿走屬於我的東西。

該死的, Harry Potter, 該死的你下地獄去吧！

（Ginny's POV）

柔滑的婚服，白色的頭紗，和耀眼的水晶高跟鞋。我高高的站在凳子上而Hermione和Pansy 不停的誇讚我。Angelina, Katie, Penelope和Fleur Silky就在化妝間旁聊天，爭論著哪一款唇彩更適合我。

我站立著，緊綳和心不在焉，帶著一個幾乎沒有感情的微笑，就像過去一個小時以來我做的那樣。

我今天將要結婚了，你聽説了嗎？我就要嫁給 Harry James Potter，魔法世界的救世主, 活下來的男孩，打敗Voldemort的男人。禮物堆的像山一樣，來自全世界的禮物，來自我從沒聽過的人們。我是每個女孩嫉妒的對象。

噢，但願他們知道真相。

他們沒看見在衆人圍繞下我和Harry空洞的親吻。他們從沒看見我們獨處時他給我嘴唇那不具意義小啄。他們從不帶感情，從來沒有，不是來自Harry。

每個人都期待我的喜悅，當四個月前Harry向我求婚的時候。而我的確很高興，縱使我非常困惑。我看到了一些事情，那些我更想忘記的，那些我理解的太深的事。

但不僅僅是我，你看，我的小姑們也看見了，她們六個都看到了。因爲我的緣故她們假裝很興奮，但是我能看到她們眼裏的悲傷和憐憫。

Angelina 和 Katie從她們今天早上到達之後便沒有直視我的眼睛；Penelope和Hermione仍不停的交流擔心的眼神；Fleur，我們家最新的成員，也看見了，一直自言自語的嘟囔著法語；Pansy, Charlie的妻子，那個和**他**最熟的人，最了解情況的人，沒有停止皺眉頭。她知道…而我希望她告訴我，消除我的疑慮，讓我沒有任何猶豫的作出我的決定。

門外響起一禮貌的敲門聲，一秒鐘之後Neville走了進來。Neville，可靠的 Neville，我打賭他也知道，因爲在昨晚的預演上他給了我最哀傷的眼神。Luna真是一個幸運的女人，能和一個如此愛她的人結婚。

"Gin... Malfoy 想給你他的祝賀... 私底下."

六個腦袋猛然轉過來看著我，帶著困惑和憂慮。我平靜地吸了一口氣，將我的頭高高擡起，我是七個孩子裏最小的那一個，也是Weasley家族這一輩唯一的女孩；我不會在Draco Malfoy前退縮。

"我會跟他談談。"

女孩們接到暗示後沒有異議的離開，Neville深深的看了我一眼但仍讓Malfoy進來。然後他將門帶上，留下我們兩個獨處…不管他是來做什麽。

他看起來比記憶中的矮，可能是因爲我仍站在高高的凳子上。但他仍給人壓迫感。幾乎與Veela匹敵的鉑金色的長髮鬆散的懸挂在他纖細的肩膀下，高高的頰骨支撐著他令人震驚的水銀雙眸。他的頭微微傾斜，看起來仿佛在審判我。

"穿得真漂亮, Gin。"

他嘲弄我，我什麽也沒說，而他的嘴角咧的更開。

"我剛剛看到Harry在外面。他已經準備好了。穿著那件燕尾服的他看起來不可思議，那麽華美，輕易的奪人目光。

難道他真的以爲我不知道他在暗示些什麽？他真的以爲我只有那麽點智商？並不是每一天Malfoy都會放棄他的家族為muggle-lover們戰鬥，但五年前Malfoy這麽做了。他捨棄了Malfoy的姓氏，真誠的與Harry並肩作戰。難道他以爲我們沒有注意到他們的相互交流，當他們以爲沒有人注意時眼神的交換？

而他現在在這裡，奚落我，折磨我。但我仍然一言不發。

"你真是個幸運的女孩，Gin. 我打賭有成千上萬的人想要鑽進Harry的褲子裏，我想他在床上會有不可思議的表現，你覺得呢？我猜你今晚將得到答案。噢，嘿，也許這會幫助你：他的右耳後面有一處特別敏感，咬住它，然後他將會給你從未聽過的美好呻吟聲。"

像一頭捕食的獵豹，他悄悄的逼近，右手裏拿著一個黑天鵝絨的盒子，拉起我現在麻木的手指，他輕輕的將盒子放在我的掌心，握緊我的手指使我抓住那盒子，並在我的無名指上落下一個諷刺的親吻。

"幫我把這個還給Harry, 好嗎？他今早將它留在我的地方了。我猜他太急著趕到這裡。不能責怪他，他就要**結婚**了。"

他轉身離開，斗篷划過一個完美的波浪。我不需要打開那個盒子看裏面是什麽。

我必須找一天給Malfoy寫封信，他剛幫我做了正確的決定，我一生中最重要的決定。我迅速的換回平常的衣服，親吻了Harry驚愕的臉，我跑出了婚禮的會場。

Harry, 親愛的, 你不屬於我。

-fin-

E文水平有限，我知道他们看起来是不通顺的。


End file.
